A supraventricular tachyarrhythmia (SVT) is an arrhythmia that originates from the supraventricular region, such as the atrium, the sinus node, the AV node or AV junction. Examples of SVT include atrial tachyarrhythmia as well as AV and AV Nodal Reentry Tachyarrhythmias (AVNRT). Atrial tachyarrhythmia includes atrial tachycardias such as atrial flutter, and further includes atrial fibrillation, for example. SVT can be conducted through the AV node, thus resulting in a ventricular tachyarrhythmia associated with the SVT. Ventricular tachyarrhythmias triggered by an SVT via conduction through the AV node are referred herein as AV-Conducted Ventricular Tachyarrhythmias (AVCVT).
Some SVTs are chronic in nature, whereas others are not chronic. The duration of these non-chronic SVTs can range from a time period of less than a minute to a time period of several days. An example of a non-chronic SVT is paroxysmal atrial tachycardia (PAT), which also may be referred to as paroxysmal SVT, AVNRT or AV reentry tachycardia. PAT is a type of rapid atrial arrhythmia characterized by brief periods of sudden-onset and often abrupt termination of atrial tachycardia. The sudden onset of the tachycardia is caused by micro-reentry within the AV node or macro-reentry between the AV node and a bypass tract, and can be associated with uncomfortable and annoying symptoms such as lightheadedness, chest pain, palpitations, anxiety, sweating and shortness of breath. An atrial tachycardia can evolve into more serious arrhythmias like ventricular tachycardia.
Implanting a chronic electrical stimulator, such as a cardiac stimulator, to deliver medical therapy(ies) is known. Examples of cardiac stimulators include implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs), and implantable devices capable of performing both pacing and defibrillating functions. However, some SVTs, such as PAT, can be difficult to treat because it typically is not considered to be lethal enough to warrant defibrillation shock treatment or surgical AV nodal ablation, which prevents the rapid ventricular heart rate associated with the SVT.